A technique has been proposed which remotely operates the vehicle using a communication terminal. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle remote operation system which is used in a situation in which a parking place is narrow, it is difficult to open the door of the parked vehicle wide, and it is difficult for a person to get in the vehicle.
In the vehicle remote operation system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 which remotely operates the vehicle to move using the portable terminal, the authentication required for the user during a first remote vehicle moving operation of moving a remote operation target vehicle from a parked state in which the vehicle is stopped in a predetermined parking place to a retrieved state in which the vehicle is stopped outside the predetermined parking space is stricter than the authentication required for the user during a second remote vehicle moving operation of moving the remote operation target vehicle from the retrieved state to the parked state. The degree of strictness of authentication is changed by changing the number of authentication types. Alternatively, the degree of strictness of authentication is changed by determining whether to perform one or both of vehicle-side authentication and terminal-side authentication.